Snape's Twisted Mind
by jova
Summary: A look into Snape's mind, kinda, and there's a few odd bits added too. There's something weird going on at the school and as usual, Harry and Ron have to save the day. Wont say why Hermione can't or I'll ruin it for you, I'll sort summut out I'm just maki
1. Afterclass havoc

"Hermione, darling, stop acting so insane. Jumping about on you head will only make the headache worse."  
  
"Please Professor Snape! You don't understand, the spell won't stop! My wand is over there!"  
  
"I'm getting serious now, stop jumping about on your head you're breaking the tables and potion bottles! I'll have to write a letter to your parents!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"Cut it out! You sound like a cow gone wrong! Now stop that this instant, you've already knocked your potion on the floor so you've failed anyway."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I failed?! Nooooooooo!"  
  
"Young lady, I will take you off my potions course and make sure you never do magic again! You know how much it costs to replace just one glass cylinder, you've broken all thirty-five!"  
  
"Just give me my wand and I can stop it! Or better still, YOU STOP IT YOU IDIOT!"  
  
"That's it! Weasley! Potter! Grab her and stop her from bouncing, she's staining the carpet."  
  
"I think she's dead sir."  
  
"Don't be stupid, Weasley, she's still bouncing."  
  
"But sir, her head is..."  
  
"I didn't ask you Potter." He slowly straightened the creases in his robes and headed for Dumbledore's office. On the way he thought about what he could say to him, he couldn't say he killed a student that would be too extreme. He couldn't say he let her die, even though that was the truth. Then the though occurred to him. What if she was still alive? Should he go to Madam Ponferry first and tell her to keep it a secret? But she was close to Dumbledore, she couldn't be trusted. He could go back and try to heal her himself. Why not? He was a potions teacher; he could make a potion to heal all the damaged flesh. Did he have such a potion? He would have to do research, but that could take time. It could be too late by then. But what about Potter and Weasley? They were in the detention too, they saw everything. Suddenly he halted with a jolt. He would not go to Dumbledore. He could jeopardise his career that way. He would deal with Potter and Weasley himself.  
  
"Sir!" Harry and Ron jumped up as Snape entered the room. "She's stopped bouncing but she's barely alive! Have you sent for Dumbledore or Madam Ponferry?" Snape gave Ron a shallow look of contempt. Plus that look of loathing to Harry, of course.  
  
"I can handle this situation perfectly well, can I not?"  
  
"But I think she's brain dead!"  
  
"I don't need you're opinion Potter!"  
  
"You never went to Dumbledore did you??"  
  
"That doesn't concern you Weasley!" Harry immediately jumped up from Hermione's side and leapt for the door. But Snape beat him to it.  
  
"Expeliarmus!" he yelled, sending Harry like a bullet into the wall. Harry, slid down into a limp pile on the floor. Ron looked at Harry and then at Snape, smiling like a wild thing. "I've always wanted you three dead!" Snape spat, "and this is my ideal opportunity!"  
  
"You can't! Someone will hear! Someone will find out!"  
  
"The best thing about magic, is that you can cover up for anything! Before I went through the door I put a spell on this room so no one can hear your screams!"  
  
"There are ways! Someone will know! We'll be gone! You can't explain our disappearance to Dumbledore! He knows everything, and he's cleverer than you!"  
  
Snape's face darkened.  
  
"You'll never even compare! The end of the day YOU ARE JUST A DUMB BORED COMMON PROFFESSOR THAT'S JEALOUS OF YOUR OWN STUDENTS!!!!!!!!"  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" he roared, "You'll pay for that. You'll all pay!" he started lifting his wand and drew breath.  
  
"LISTEN!" Ron yelled, "You can make things better, don't stoop to Voldermort's level, you escaped that years ago! You don't want to go back to that!"  
  
"Just a few more murders on the pile won't make any difference to the hundreds I've already committed!"  
  
"You don't want to add to that pile, you've done enough. Listen, it hasn't been the same since you left Voldermort, has it?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"People know who you used to be and they won't let it go will they?"  
  
"Shut up Weasley."  
  
"NO! People's attitudes have, have made you who you are! That's not who you want to be, that's not who you really are!"  
  
"How dare you! How dare you, say this!"  
  
"But its true isn't it? The, the person you are, you're, it's just a shell, and you're a different person underneath! You're really someone who would never kill someone!"  
  
"STOP IT WEASLEY!"  
  
"Stop hiding! Stop hiding behind the shell Voldermort put you in!"  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!" Snape had turned red from head to toe. He was literally steaming, and his dark greasy hair was dripping with sweat. This boy, this student, was getting into his mind. He wouldn't tolerate this. He wouldn't let him. He's just a boy with ludicrous ideas! Suddenly his face changed. It was slightly softer. More, human. He began to smile widely in his temporary madness. He was too far gone to stop now. He would fix it. Soon this boy would never speak again.  
  
Ron breathed loudly, keeping his eyes locked on Snapes, watching his every expression. Ron had no idea what Snape would do next. Indeed, his face was quite unreadable.  
  
Ron gulped. "Sir?" Ron's voice was quite inaudible. "Sir?" he said a little louder. Snape composed himself.  
  
"You will never see the light of day again, boy. I swear to you. This is the end. The trio Harry, Hermione and Ron will never be seen again. Never seen again. This is the end."  
  
"You can't do this! Someone will know, someone will find out!"  
  
"You know perfectly well that I can make it so that no one will ever know. I'm perfectly capable."  
  
"Someone will! You can't erase the memories of everyone here once they know, and they'll find out sir. Someone will always suspect. Someone will know something they shouldn't and anyway, you could never fool Dumbledore! He's a far better wizard than any of us!"  
  
"Dumbledore is just a silly old fool." Snape said, slowly and carefully pronouncing his words specifically sounding the't's and the word 'fool.' It had quite an effect on Ron though. Snape may be crazy but he had never insulted Dumbledore so blatantly. Snape almost looked slightly shocked after he said it.  
  
Snape's breathing quickened. Something appeared in his face that Ron had never seen before. Something so unusual that it looked totally out of place as if his face barely knew how to express it. It was regret. Snape fell to the floor slowly and stared at nothing. Ron was still staring at Snape.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
But Snape looked like he had gone beyond the power of speech. Ron seized the opportunity to walk slowly towards the door. With a slight high pitched screech, he opened the door and slid out. 


	2. Painting guide

The moment Ron escaped the classroom he started to run. He didn't have time to think. He didn't want to think. All he wanted to do was get to Dumbledore.  
  
Snape continued staring. The classroom was a mixture of destruction, blood, and mangled, unconscious bodies. His eyes slowly travelled over it all, with no change in expression and no sound at all. He could barely concentrate on his breathing. But that was all he could hear. He looked barely aware that Ron had left the room.  
  
Ron kept running, he tripped up twice on the un-level cobble floor but he kept staring straight ahead. At last, he reached Dumbledore's office. Then to his horror, he couldn't think of the right password.  
  
"Liquorice!" he shouted. Nothing.  
  
"Sherbet Lemons!" Still nothing.  
  
"Cockroach clusters!" Still nothing. He must have changed it again.  
  
"Dumbledore! Dumbledore! Are you there? Please say something! Please! I need your help! It's an emergency! Come down!"  
  
Out of breath and giddy, he spun on his heals and looked around. The whole school seemed to be deserted.  
  
"WHERE IS EVERYONE?!"  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"Come on! Where is everyone?!"  
  
"Sorry dear. No one around at the moment."  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"Me. Turn around and look at me when you speak it's quite rude you know when people don't look at me! No one ever looks at me."  
  
Ron found himself looking at a painting of a tiny girl in a little pink dress, with pig tails and a little lollipop.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"That's quite alright little sir. I do appreciate it when people take the time to look at me. Or even talk to me. No one has talked to me in years. It's because I'm so high up. The students never get this tall. But you'd be surprised what I can see from here. I can see everything."  
  
"That's nice, but where are all the student's gone?"  
  
She looked quite irritated. Ron had to strain his neck to look up.  
  
"Well, little sir, it was most strange. Something very bright and blue swept across the corridor. But I was so high up that it missed me. All the poor students simply, vanished. I remember shivering, will you stop looking down little sir I'm trying to talk to you!"  
  
"I'm sorry, it hurts!"  
  
"Well anyway, I remember shivering, as I said, and everything went quiet. Then someone in a long black robe holding a silver staff, walked by very slowly. I tried to shout but he didn't seem to hear me."  
  
"Which way did he go?"  
  
"Through those doors there. I can't see any further."  
  
"Thanks." Then he started to run again.  
  
"Please don't forget me! I love you!"  
  
He suddenly stopped in his tracks by the doors.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I love you! Don't leave me! Stay here! You can live here! Then you can always talk to me forever and ever, you don't ever have to leave! Oy! Don't you walk away you pompous little idiot! You user! Don't you walk away! Uuuuuuussssssssssseeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Get you're arse back here! I can't see you anymore but I know you're there! I know you can here me! You can never escape me! Not ever! You hear me YOUNG SIR? NOT EVER! NOT EVER!"  
  
Now we know why she was put up there. Anyway, Ron walked on down the corridor, very slowly and carefully. He wanted to yell out 'hello' or something but then he thought better of it. Whatever the painting described it didn't sound good.  
  
"Beware."  
  
Ron stopped again. This voice was deep and shuddering. It was another painting. This time, a sad looking old man holding a sword and shield.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Beware the hand of death."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Beware the hand of death."  
  
"You what?!"  
  
"I said, BEWARE THE HAND OF DEATH! Puh, students! I'm only trying to help you out this mystery is difficult enough as it is!"  
  
"Ok." Said Ron, "Thanks for your, uh, help."  
  
"Whatever Mr. ruin the scary atmosphere for me!"  
  
Ron kept walking. He had been doing a lot of that lately. So he picked up the pace, looking left and right as he walked along. Still nothing. How boring! But wait. Something was making a noise at the end of the corridor. Footsteps. Something black. Like a cloak. Ron suddenly shivered violently. The air became icy cold. The walls were covered in shadow. Something wasn't right. 


	3. Confusion

The shadows on the walls seemed more defined, Ron was shocked to find that he could see his breath, and still the black cloaked figure walked slowly away. The figure didn't seem to be aware of the shaking boy stood only metres behind him. But to Ron's disbelief, the figure seemed strangely familiar. The long black cloak, the long silver staff, the long sleeves that covered his hands. Ron suddenly had the urge to run. But where? The school was empty, Dumbledore was gone, there was no where to go, no one to help. He would have to find out what this black figure was going to do. But walking up and asking him wouldn't help in the slightest. He could kill him in seconds. In a split second decision, he ran up behind the figure and grabbed his shoulder.

The figure flinched, made a noise that sounded anything but human and fell to the ground. The long black cloak deflated like a balloon, and the staff seemed to sink into the ground. Ron frantically picked up the cloak and found nothing below it.

"Whaa?" he breathed.

Ron stood up like a bullet and started looking around. Was he going insane or something? There were several paintings around, but not a single one had a person in it. Ron looked down in despair.

Snape, who hadn't moved since Ron had left the Ron, slowly began to stand. He looked around, as if he had only just realised that there were bodies in the room. Every body his eyes encountered made him flinch. He walked over to Harry's body by the door and bent down beside him. He gently shook his shoulder,

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Harry screamed as his eyes suddenly burst open to find Snape's face right up close, his confusion very evident.

Ron almost jumped out of his skin down the corridor when he heard the yell, and he flung himself against the wall, breaking a chunk off an empty painting.

Harry violently scrambled away from Snape as Snape stood back up, never taking his eyes off Harry for a second. Harry looked at Hermione, still lying on the floor looking quite lifeless. Then he looked at Snape again. Harry didn't know quite what to do.

"Snape?" he whispered.

No reply.

"Snape, you've, you have to help Hermione."

Snape looked confused.

"Hermione, over there." Harry pointed.

Snape slowly turned his head. He had obviously lost his mind. He seemed beyond the ability to communicate.

"You've got to help her!" Harry shouted, "I don't know what to do, she's going to die you have to do something!"

Harry leapt up and shook Snape gently. Then from the corridor Harry heard something.

"HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Harry spun around to find the door opening slowly with a high pitched creak. A black sleeve was coming around the door frame.

"HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Move!"

"Where?"

The hand was still moving around the door.

"Just move Harry! Jump out the window or something!"

The door was now totally open. A large black cloak with no face that could be seen was standing in the doorway. The figure swung his silver staff forwards and stretched his arm out into an unmistakeable point. Towards Hermione. Then Snape. Snape looked slowly upwards at the figure, and fell to the ground shivering.

"Cold, no, cold, so very cold, no." Snape murmured. The black figure stepped towards them. Harry looked at Snape, utterly shocked at who used to be such a powerful person. But he was now quivering pathetically.

"What are you going to do?" Harry said, as Ron slowly came round the door.

The figure looked up at Harry. Harry's eyes travelled to Ron behind him, still moving forwards.

"Don't hurt them," said Harry, as Ron lifted something into the air, "who are you?"

Then suddenly, Ron swung a large piece of picture frame at the back of the black figure. But he may as well have hit a feather. The cloak flung against the door hard and the piece of picture frame shattered against the door with the power of Ron's swing. The cloak fell to the ground. Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"Where did he go?" said Harry.

"I dunno. That happened in the corridor as well, there's something weird going on here. That guy sort of, doesn't have a body, but does, but he didn't so, he mustn't exist, but he was here, we got his cloak, AARRRRGGGHHH!!!!! What's happening to the world? I, I don't know anything anymore!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ron will you calm down! You're sweating buckets! But, technically you're not so, you're sweating water, but by the bucket load, so you're sweating buckets but your not!!!!"

Suddenly Harry paused and took a deep breath. Ron was now crouched in the corner shivering violently and murmuring things under his breath, and you could make out the occasional 'cucucucucloak' or something that sounded like 'mmmmmonkey'. Wait a minute, he couldn't be saying monkey because monkeys have absolutely nothing to do with this scene. How could they? I haven't mentioned monkeys; they are of no relevance to the plot. Sorry. I can see what's happening here. The confusion is transferring from the characters to me! Oh no, this could take over the world and cause us all to turn into mini leprechauns with over sized chainsaws!

I'm sorry, I'm getting carried away. I'll carry on with the story which I hope will explain all.

"Ron," said Harry, "Can't you see? Someone has put a confusion spell on the whole school. We must try to stay calm, or whatever has happened to everyone else may happen to us."

Will this, Ron seemed to compose himself. A little. "But, that would mean we have a confusion spell to deal with as well as a strange guy in a black cloak that disappears!"

"Yep."

"Oh, ok, this should be easy then. Lets go save the day. Why is it always us that save the day?"

"Shhh, Ron. We're not allowed to ask stuff like that."


End file.
